banditincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Padme Amidala
Anakin Skywalker Bail Organa Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Lara Skywalker Owen Amidala Beru Unnamed nephew Unnamed father-in-law Unnamed mother-in-law |eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Brown|height = 1.65 meters|weight = 45 kilograms|image1 = Padmé.png|occupation = Former spy Business owner|cause_of_death = Unknown|place_of_death = Unknown}}Padme Amidala was a double agent for the Republic and is a character in all three Star Wars WISHB prequel movies. She was married to Anakin in episode 3, and was also breifly the queen of Alderaan. Background Padme was born into a very wealthy family. She was raised on Alderaan. Abilities Despite her young age and wealthy background, Padme is very capable of taking care of herself. She acted as a double agent, despite the incredible risk. Supreme Intelligence- Padme was the champion of space chess on Alderaan. Nobody wanted to play her because she was too good. She also displayed skill in coding, and ran her father's business very well. She could also catch on the small details, which is what allowed her to figure out that Anakin was behind the Black Sunset. Personality Padme is a very kind and caring person. She is also very brave, and took much risk to assist the Republic. Family Padme's family owned a very successful trading business on Alderaan. Her father owned the business, but died shortly after returning to Alderaan, leaving her to inherit the company. Padme also has a younger brother, Owen, and a sister-in-law Beru. Padme was married to Anakin, who she had three children with, Luke, Leia, and Lara. However, Yoda blocked her memory of Lara, so she only knew of her other two children. She also briefly had a nephew, but Grievous killed him along with Padme's mother. Padme later married the king of Alderaan, making her the queen. Story The Phantom Menace Padme is arranged to marry Prince Organa, but she does not want to. She first sees Anakin when he is putting on a show with his force abilities. That night, they meet at a feast. They talk for a bit and Anakin figures out her situation. He tells her that her parents will understand that she doesn't want to marry the prince, and that they will continue to love her. Then, Anakin receives word that Alderaan is being attacked and he goes to stop ship from bombing the capital. After the third ship is destroyed, Padme and the prince leave to help the Jedi. They find Anakin unconscious and they take him the receive medical attention. They later flee the planet to along with the other citizens of Alderaan. Attack of the Clones During the Clone Wars, Padme is recruited as a spy for the Separatists, but she is actually working as a double agent. She passes some information to her handler in secret. Later, she, Owen and Beru meet Anakin at a bar. There, she and Anakin continue a game of space chess they have been playing for a while. That night, she is woken up by Yoda and informed that it is time to enact their plan. She leaves information for her handler that she knows the Jedi are onto both her and another contact they have. Her handler, Boba Fett, is unsatisfied with this information, but she says that she is defecting and needs to be flown into Separatist space. He tells her that if she is lying, she will suffer a fate worse than death. She meets up with some Separatist leaders and tells them that Count Dooku is the contact in danger. Then, Republic Commandos arrive and shoot her with a fake blaster bolt. The Separatists flee. When she is being taken back to Republic space, they notice that clone controlled ships on the border are being replace ships operated by regular Separatists. Later, Count Dooku tries to flee the Republic, confirming he is a spy and making Padme's mission a success. Later, after the war ends and Alderaan is restored, Padme goes with Anakin to a party celebrating the crowning of Bail Organa as king of Alderaan. Revenge of the Sith Padme marries Anakin some time after the Clone Wars and she becomes pregnant. She is visited by Captain Antilles, who brings her a new R2 unit, R2D2. Padme uses a trading program her father created to calculate what people where connected with what events. She finds out that there is a strong likelihood that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was the mastermind behind the Clone Wars. She also finds out that Palpatine worked with the Separatists to cause the Black Sunset, and that he had an accomplice. Later, Owen calls her and tells her that his and Beru's son was just born. Anakin returns home after some time, and Padme sees that there is still some violence in him. They are later visited by Obi-Wan, who gives Anakin back his old lightsaber. However, Padme points out that it should have been destroyed in the Black Sunset. Anakin gives an explanation, but Padme is skeptical. She later enters him as Palpatine's accomplice in the Black Sunset simulation, but she can't bring herself to start it. She orders her droids to delete the entire program. Later, she is visited by Yoda, who takes off the planet because of all the Jedi assassinations. He also reveals that Padme is having more than one child. Padme is later brought to the base of operations for the rebels. She is present when the attack on the Mandalorian iron forge is planned. Soon afterwards, Padme begins giving birth, but as she does, the children as psychically attacked by Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious. She is flown as far away from Sidious as possible. She is brought to Degoba so that Yoda can psychically fight Sidious. There, Padme gives birth to her three children, naming them as they are born, Luke, Leia, and Lara. Yoda then puts Padme to sleep with the force and blocks her memory of Lara ever existing. Yoda does manage to protect the children, and Padme, as well as Luke and Leia , are taken back to the rebel base. Padme wakes up with her children. Antilles walks in and presents her with her upgraded C3 droid, C3PO. Padme requests to call her family. Antilles presumably tells her that her mother and nephew have been killed because he was believed to be Anakin's son, and Anakin is actually a Sith. It is later decided that Leia can be raised by Padme under a different name because nobody knew Anakin had a daughter, and Luke can be raised by Owen and Beru as well as its done far away. Obi-Wan also comes to the conclusion that Anakin will stay away from Padme in order to protect her.Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Star Wars